


right before my eyes i saw, my heart it came to life

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Pregnancy, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: a collection of fluffy chapters that tell the story of Hecate's pregnancy and how she and Pippa handle motherhood together, it's really soft





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa doesn’t remember Hecate scooping her up off the floor. She doesn’t remember how she got into her pyjamas or how she ended up under her bed covers with her head on the pillow with her hair released from its ponytail. All she remembers is her constant blurry vision and the constant stinging all over and the sound of her own cries and the stiff feeling in her face after being so wet with tears. She also remembers clinging onto Hecate’s arm all night long.

If it weren’t for the sobs erupting from the witch before her, Hecate is certain she would hear the sound of her own heart breaking. 

Pippa had been on the floor- well- she still is, only Hecate is with her now and has scooped most of her heavy-hearted body into her lap, where she continues to sob. She clutches onto Hecate, like she’ll never ever let her go and Hecate can only hold her close and stroke her hair and cry along with her, feeling totally helpless, the words _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_ tumbling from her lips over and over.

Hecate feels absolutely sick with herself when she realises she feels a pang of what might be relief rush over her for a split second. She thinks it might be the worst thing she’s ever allowed herself to feel. And that makes her think that maybe this is for the best, if she can manage to feel relief at a time like this. What kind of mother could ever feel that way, after finding out she cannot be a mother at all? A mother does not feel that way. So it’s just as well she’s not going to be one. She cries harder then. She tries not to for Pippa’s sake, she absolutely must be strong for Pippa, but she can’t seem to stop herself from crumbling.

It's always been Pippa who was going to carry their child. That’s just how it all panned out in their heads. When they’d talked about it in the past, before they were even ready for children, Pippa always said she wanted to be pregnant and Hecate always agreed that it was what was right for the both of them. Hecate didn’t exactly hate the thought of being pregnant, it just absolutely and completely petrified her. What if she did something wrong? What if she couldn’t handle it? And, as selfish as she knew it was, what if she didn’t _like_ it? Every doubtful thought had crossed her mind, so of course, it would be Pippa. Pippa would handle everything perfectly. 

And she really would, if she could.

Pippa doesn’t remember Hecate scooping her up off the floor. She doesn’t remember how she got into her pyjamas or how she ended up under her bed covers with her head on the pillow with her hair released from its ponytail. All she remembers is her constant blurry vision and the constant stinging all over and the sound of her own cries and the stiff feeling in her face after being so wet with tears. She also remembers clinging onto Hecate’s arm all night long. 

She wakes to the sound of Hecate crying and Hecate curses herself for not keeping it together, at least for a little while longer. At least until Pippa comes to terms with the news that she can’t have a baby. Not one that she can carry and care for and nurture for the very first nine months like she wants to anyway. But Hecate’s been crying since maybe even before she’d woken up that morning. She woke with the realisation that the relief she felt the previous evening was one hundred percent a result of fear. Fear that she wouldn’t be a good mum, that she wouldn’t know how to look after their child, that she doesn’t know how to be around children at the best of times and what if she feels that way even with her own? She realised the reason she was so terrified is because she so desperately wanted to be a good mum. She still wants to be a good mum. Or at least wants to try. And there is still hope and she’s been up half the night contemplating one of the other possibilities and then dismissing it and then aching for it. Maybe she could handle it better than she thinks. Maybe she _could_ be pregnant. But she hasn’t at all thought it through and has no idea how she’ll begin to bring the conversation up to Pippa. She doesn’t want to hurt her even more. It would kill her to hurt her even more.

Finally, Pippa looks up at Hecate. She wraps her arms securely around her and snuggles right into her chest. She’s crying again too, just a little bit, and Hecate wishes she could just magic up a solution and instantly make everything better. She can’t help the feeling gnawing at her that she can make some of it better. She can’t stop Pippa’s hurting completely, although it breaks her to know it, but she can put a stop to some of it. Maybe even most of it, if it’s what Pippa wants. And even if Hecate is terrified, she’ll have Pippa to help her through it. Pippa would want to help. She’d refuse not to help. Hecate knows this, despite one of her biggest fears at this very moment being that Pippa might resent her. Might see Hecate struggling and be angry at her for not being grateful for the experience that she desperately wants. It’s irrational and she knows it and she tries to push the thought out of her mind.

Eventually, they get up and Hecate makes them breakfast. Pippa wants to stay in bed and never get up again. Pippa feels hopeless. But Pippa is also the strongest person Hecate has ever known and even at a time like this she will continue to go on, because she has to. And even because she wants to. Hecate makes scrambled eggs and toast and places a plate down in front of Pippa on the table, and Pippa manages a quiet thank you and a sniffle. But when Hecate’s back is turned Pippa cries more. She tries to be quiet and hide it, sobbing into her pink, striped sleeve and Hecate’s world crumbles a little bit more at the sounds.

“It’s okay.” Hecate says, turning and wrapping her arms around Pippa, bringing her head close to her chest where Pippa continues to sob. “It’s okay, please don’t cry.” She thinks again about the possible solution. Wonders if it really is the right thing.

“I just want a baby.” Pippa whispers through tears.

“I know, I know.” She says, running her fingers through Pippa’s hair. “Seeing you like this breaks my heart.” She kisses the top of Pippa’s head. “My star, I am so sorry.”

After many more tears, they finish breakfast and Hecate’s heart is beating out of her chest. She thought about it as she made the eggs, she thought about it as she pulled Pippa close to her, she thought about it as she ate, so much that she barely touched her eggs and she thought about it as she cleared the table and prepared some hot tea. She does _not_ want to upset Pippa even more, and maybe she should wait a little while longer before bringing it up, but Pippa is so in pain that she just wants to fix it, she’ll do anything to fix it. 

“Darling?” Hecate’s tone is soft, as she approaches Pippa, who is now sat on the couch with a mug of chamomile tea. Pippa looks up at her with puffy eyes. “I… I know how devastated you are. Seeing you like this is more painful than I thought possible and I- I would never want to say anything to upset you even more because, Pippa, it would kill me so please, please forgive me if you think we should not talk about this. Maybe it is too soon and maybe it’s a ridiculous idea and i- if you think it is then I shall never mention it again because all I want is for you to be okay and happy an-“

“Hecate?” Pippa says, placing a reassuring hand on Hecate’s knee.

“What if-“ Her heart is racing as she tries to find the right words. “What if I…” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “What if I was the one to carry our baby?” 

Pippa looks down into her steaming mug and Hecate can tell she’s crying. And tears are streaming down her own cheeks now too, as she panics and stutters over her next words. “I’m sorry. Pipsqueak. I- I shouldn’t have said that. I’m so sorry.” Her voice breaks and she’s shaking her head, wondering whether or not it’s okay to touch Pippa.

“No.” Pippa looks up at her and shakes her head, still unable to stop her tears. “No, no. I… Hecate.” She barely manages to whisper. “Nothing, _nothing_ would make me happier.”

Hecate looks at her, her eyes red and wide and beaming. “What?” 

“Hecate, I want to be a mum. More than anything, I want to be a mum to your baby. Our baby.” She says, taking Hecate’s hand, and Hecate almost cries harder just from the feel of Pippa’s skin. “As long as you’re sure? You aren’t just saying this because it’s what I want, and not truly what you want?” 

“Never. I… I’m terrified.” She swallows, as more tears fall down her face. “But I want to be a mum too.” She smiles and they both let out another sob. “You’ll be here, won’t you? I need you to be here.”

Pippa brushes her hand over Hecate’s cheek. “My darling, I will be here. Whenever you need me, whatever time, day or night, school day or not. If you need me I will come to you.”

“And you’ll be okay? Seeing me like that? It won’t be too much?” Hecate asks, concern covering her damp face.

“Hecate, I can’t even put into words how okay I will be. I will be so much more than okay. Seeing you carry our child. Getting to be with you through it all. Getting to see you have this experience. I will be okay.” She says, entwining their fingers. 

“So, we are going to have a baby?” Hecate almost laughs the last word.

Pippa nods and wipes at her damp face with her sleeve. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Hecate takes Pippa’s mug and places it on the coffee table, before pulling her into a tight hug and Pippa breathes, “I love you so much.” Hecate can hear the huge amount of relief in her voice and she knows that she really will be okay.

“You are the strongest person I know.” Hecate whispers into her shoulder. “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you… Be the one to tell them? Please?” Hecate asks, jaw trembling. “I know I have no right to ask, but…”
> 
> “Hecate, of course I will. Don’t look so worried, I am positive they will all be over the moon.” Ada says, with a look in her eyes that manages to bring some comfort to Hecate. And Hecate knows she’s right, but she’s still afraid. She doesn’t want a reaction from the girls, she wouldn’t know how to handle it, good or bad. But she’s already starting to show just a bit, so someone has to tell them.

Everything is going perfectly. Hecate is doing a brilliant job, Pippa reassures her every single day. She carries on with work like usual, she gets her morning sickness in the evening so it doesn’t get in the way of much and Pippa comes to see her every weekend and they mirror every day without fail. It saddens Pippa that she can’t be there physically for Hecate all the time. But she has to be there for her students and she has to run her school. It saddens Hecate too, a lot. But, luckily, this is the biggest problem the two have to face so far. Pippa is prouder than she’s ever been of Hecate (and she’s always been proud of Hecate), and she knows that even Hecate is proud of Hecate. There isn’t much that scares her about her pregnancy anymore. Just a few little things. Little, but still the kind of things she wishes Pippa was here in person to help her through.

“Will you… Be the one to tell them? Please?” Hecate asks, jaw trembling. “I know I have no right to ask, but…”

“Hecate, of course I will. Don’t look so worried, I am positive they will all be over the moon.” Ada says, with a look in her eyes that manages to bring some comfort to Hecate. And Hecate knows she’s right, but she’s still afraid. She doesn’t want a reaction from the girls, she wouldn’t know how to handle it, good or bad. But she’s already starting to show just a bit, so someone has to tell them.

“Thank you, Ada.” She says softly, managing a small smile as she sits in one of Ada’s comfy office chairs. She rubs a hand over her stomach and feels herself filling with anxiety, but tries to relax. Feels her magic swirling around the little life inside of her and smiles. Yes, the girls will be happy, just like Ada said.

 

Ada materialises into the potions lab and her ears are suddenly filled with hushed talking and laughter, which soon stops when the girls realise she’s made an entrance. 

“Morning girls!” Ada says, cheerfully as ever and the girls give her their full attention. “Miss Hardbroom will be along in just a few minutes, but before she arrives, I have some rather exciting news.” Already, her smile is almost too big for her face. This really is the most exciting news to get to share, she only wishes that Hecate was comfortable enough to share it with them herself.

“I have been given the honour of informing you all… That Miss Hardbroom is to have a baby!” She beams and the whole room erupts with loud whispers and gasps and looks of disbelief and joy.

“Now, now. I’m sure you can all guess that Miss Hardbroom does not want to be made a fuss of, so when she arrives, do try not to ask many questions or act too out of the ordinary.”

“Is she having the baby with Miss Pentangle?” Felicity Foxglove asks, dreamily.

“Of course she is!” Enid Nightshade replies, loudly, and everyone else seems to agree and Ada has to mask her giggle. Because there really is no one else it could be and, evidently, everyone knows it.

“Now girls, like I said. Do not make a fuss. Today’s potions lesson will continue as any other would. Do you understand?” They all give a _Yes Miss Cackle_ in unison and Ada smiles before vanishing out of sight.

Hecate feels sick as she walks into her classroom. She can feel everyone’s eyes on her and although they are all smiling, it’s so much that Hecate wants to turn around and leave and never return. Still, she takes a deep breath and carries on.

“I would like you each to make a basic remembering potion.” Hecate says, hoping her voice isn’t shaking.

To Hecate’s major relief, the girls get on with their task and Hecate makes her way around the room, assisting and adjusting when necessary. And thankfully, no one addresses the news. 

That is until she reaches the desk of one Mildred Hubble.

“I think it’s lovely news, Miss Hardbroom. That you’re going to have a baby. It’s the bats!” Mildred exclaims.

Hecate freezes and feels stiff and awkward and like she might cry because her hormones are doing ridiculous things to her, but instead she looks over at the young witch, gives a half smile and says, “Thank you. Mildred.”

But as good as Mildred’s intentions may have been, she appears to have started something of a commotion. 

“Does it feel strange? Having a real life baby in your stomach?” One of the girls asks, but Hecate doesn’t have time to answer.

“What are you going to name it?”

“Name it Enid, if it’s a girl!”

“Is Miss Pentangle excited?” She raises her eyebrows at the mention of Pippa.

“Can you feel it kicking yet?” 

“When are you due?”

“Girls…” Hecate interrupts and finds she has to try her absolute hardest not to smirk. She understands the girls are just curious and probably extremely surprised. And though she does try to hide it, she still thinks she might be smiling a bit. “Get on with your work.” They do. And Hecate is so relieved to realise she really did have nothing to worry about.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Hecate says softly, placing her hand on her stomach, walking around to her desk in the now empty classroom. “I rather think they’re quite excited to meet you.” She smiles. “I don’t blame them.”

She decides to eat lunch alone, and although food isn’t permitted in the potions lab, she also decides she’s allowed to break her own rules, as she summons a pickled onion and ham sandwich. Because even to her own disgust, it’s all she’s wanted to eat and all she has been eating for the past week. Another reason she’s eating alone, she wouldn’t wish the smell on anyone.

Suddenly, mid-bite, she hears the shuffle of boots outside the door and she knows who it is immediately. Maybe it’s a pregnancy thing. Or maybe it’s just a Mildred thing. “Mildred Hubble. Go and be with your friends or come inside, I will not tolerate the sound of you pottering around outside my classroom.” 

“S-sorry, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred says, peering in as the door opens. 

“What is it that you need?” Hecate asks, noticing Mildred pull her face at the odd combination of smells and wishing she could’ve at least finished her sandwich before this exchange.

“I came to say sorry. I didn’t mean for everyone to start asking so many questions earlier.”

Hecate pauses and can’t help but smile at Mildred (again, she thinks it must be hormones). “It’s quite alright, Mildred. No harm was done.”

Mildred smiles and goes to leave, but she stops just as she reaches the door and turns on her heel. “Could I ask a question, Miss Hardbroom?”

“If you wish.”

“Is it hard being on your own? I know you have Miss Pentangle, but she’s away so much of the time.” Mildred fiddles with one of her plaits, and even now Hecate has to keep from blushing at the mention of Pippa from one of her students.

“This is hardly an appropriate topic of conversation.” Hecate says, eyeing her sandwich as her stomach rumbles.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, my mum said she wasn’t scared when she was pregnant with me, even though my dad wasn’t around. She said it was because I was with her through it all, so she didn’t need anyone else. Sometimes I think she’s lying and that she must’ve been at least a bit scared. Do you feel scared?” Her voice stays quiet and she looks up at Hecate with curiosity and Hecate bites her lip before replying, taking in Mildred’s words that she’s sure she will remember and take comfort in later. Because Mildred is right, even without Pippa, Hecate is never alone.

“Not really” She lies. “And I do not think your mother was lying to you Mildred, I think she meant every word. She could not have been scared. How else would she have done such a good job preparing you to grow into the marvellous witch that I know you are becoming?” Hecate’s eyes suddenly grow wide and she feels just a little bit sick again. Did she really just say that to Mildred Hubble? 

“Oh.” Mildred is in what Hecate can only assume is a state of shock. But then she’s grinning so wide and looks so happy that for some silly reason, Hecate’s heart feels like it’s doubled in size. “Thanks Miss Hardbroom. I don’t even know why I asked. I can’t imagine you being scared of anything.” 

Hecate’s eyebrows perk up for a second and she smiles. “Everyone’s scared of something, Mildred.”

“Moths scare me. But only when they’re in my room.” 

Hecate smiles, sighs and then says, “As thrilling as this conversation is, Mildred, I would very much like to get back to my lunch.” It’s not that she doesn’t find their current conversation rather quite endearing, but she’s not sure she can handle this amount of unexpected emotion and keep herself together all at once. That, and she can no longer ignore the hideous noises her stomach is making.

“Right, of course. Thanks, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred makes her way towards the door once again.

“Mildred Hubble.” And once again, Mildred freezes. “Do pull up your sock.”

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” Hecate _really_ must be hormonal, she tells herself, because she spends the rest of lunch time thinking about how sickeningly sweet she actually finds Mildred Hubble to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate sighs once more, as a tear makes its way down her cheek. 
> 
> Suddenly, she feels a rather large and startling kick. She sits up a bit in bed and stares down at her stomach. “Excuse me?” She immediately feels another kick. “Alright, alright. I’ll try harder, I promise.”

“What’s wrong with Tabitha?” Pippa pleads into her mirror.

“You will shorten it to Tabby and I am _not_ naming my daughter after Mildred Hubble’s cat.” Hecate says, matter-of-factly.

Pippa rolls her eyes. “What about Ivy?”

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed.” She replies drearily, making Pippa sigh.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. Sleep well, I love you. And Tabby.”

Hecate’s lip curls the slightest bit. “It’s not happening, Pentangle. Goodnight.” And just like that, the mirror goes dead.

Hecate shuffles over to her bed and cries. She feels weak and she feels over-worked, which she is and it’s all her own fault. She’s too determined to show that she can still handle her work load. And she could handle her work load, extremely well. Which is why she’s so frustrated with herself, realising there was no need for her to take on even more work than she usually did even before she was pregnant. Now it is too much and now she’s surrounded by papers and she can barely get herself together enough to perform the simplest spell in the book just to tidy it all away.

Everything is just suddenly so difficult when it shouldn’t be and when it never used to be and she doesn’t want to teach her classes anymore, something she never thought she would ever think to herself, she just wants to rest and let Pippa take care of her. Not that she deserves it after the way she’s been treating Pippa. She knows some of the words she says are wrong before she even says them, but she still can’t stop them from coming out. And all Pippa has done is be a constant support. 

Pulling her duvet covers over her, she sighs and rests her hands on her bump, which now accurately resembles half a beach ball, but without all the bright colours. 

“You have the most wonderful mother, you know. She’s kind and honest and warm.” She says, tracing fingers around her belly button. “She’s going to teach you everything I’m afraid I will not be able to. And we must show her how much we appreciate her every single day. Something I am not doing too well with at the moment.” Hecate sighs once more, as a tear makes its way down her cheek. 

Suddenly, she feels a rather large and startling kick. She sits up a bit in bed and stares down at her stomach. “Excuse me?” She immediately feels another kick. “Alright, alright. I’ll try harder, I promise.” She then can’t help but smile, as she settles back down for the night. 

 

The next morning, Saturday, Pippa arrives and is making a pot of tea before Hecate has even woken up. She makes lavender tea with just a tiny dollop of honey, one of Hecate’s favourite blends, which should sooth and relax her for the day ahead. 

Hecate wakes to the sound of Pippa sweetly humming from the other room and suddenly she’s in the best mood and rises immediately.

“How are my favourite girls this morning?” Pippa asks in a slightly exaggerated tone, hearing the bedroom door open. But Hecate doesn’t answer, instead she makes her way towards the blonde, whose back is still turned, and presses her bump against her back, trying to fit her arms all the way around her. Pippa smiles and turns to face her. 

“We’ve missed you.” She says nuzzling her nose into Pippa’s neck. And Pippa lowers her hands onto Hecate’s tummy, releasing a tiny amount of magic. It’s something she does often. The baby is constantly surrounded by Hecate’s magic and they want their daughter to be familiar with Pippa’s too. And for reasons she can’t quite explain, it always makes Hecate feel so refreshed.

“I made us some tea.” Pippa smiles and Hecate makes her way over to the mug that’s waiting for her, before stopping suddenly and sniffing the air. Lavender. One of her favourite scents. So why on earth does she feel like she’s about to throw up any moment now?

“Are you okay, Hiccup?” She doesn’t have time to answer before she’s running to the bathroom and kneeling before the toilet. 

“Oh, darling.” Pippa says sympathetically, as she scoops up strands of Hecate’s hair and secures it at the back of her head.

Hecate thinks she’s all done but she stays by the toilet a little longer just in case. And although she’s been craving the feel of Pippa all week, for some reason, she can’t stand the light pressure of her fingertips at her shoulder. “Please, don’t touch me.” Pippa moves her hand away. “It was the lavender. Apparently she doesn’t like it anymore.” Hecate sighs and feels deflated. She hadn’t felt this kind of sickness in weeks now and was sure it was all over.

“At least she isn’t making you eat beetroot straight out of a jar anymore. I didn’t know how much I hated that smell until I spent a whole weekend with it.” Pippa says, trying to make light of the situation. 

“Could you leave me alone for a moment?” Hecate asks, not making eye contact.

“Of course.” She replies, a hint of sadness in her voice. “Why don’t we go downstairs for breakfast, if you’re feeling up to it? If not, I can make us something right here.”

“Yes, whatever you want. Just leave. Please.” Pippa leaves. And Hecate is so angry at herself for being angry at Pippa. Because suddenly she’s so angry at Pippa and she has absolutely no reason to be. And now she’s angry that Pippa has left her even though she may as well have shoved her out of the doorway herself after the way she spoke to her. “You aren’t exactly making it easier for me to try harder, are you? These mood swings are ridiculous, do you know that? And I cannot believe I’m not allowed to like lavender anymore.” She whispers. But then she manages a smile, like she always does after talking to the little life she’s carrying, and she pulls herself up from the floor.

She shuffles out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to make herself mildly presentable. The scruffy ponytail that droops down her back picks itself up and whirls into a bun and she wears a black, much looser than her usual attire, dress. She knows she absolutely should apologise to Pippa when she makes her way back over to her. Pippa is trying her best and being so supportive and doing everything Hecate asks of her. Hecate needs to apologise.

“Shall we go down?” Is all she actually manages to say.

They sit with the rest of the teachers, who greet them cheerfully and Hecate barely manages to say good morning to them, but as soon as she smells the eggs and bacon and toast and mushrooms and fresh fruit her mood lifts a considerable amount. 

“Eggs, Hiccup?” Pippa asks, ecstatic to see the smile that now graces Hecate’s face.

“Thank you.” She says, passing her plate to Pippa, who scoops a large spoon of scrambled eggs onto it before handing it back to her. Hecate suddenly can’t ever remember being in such a good mood, but she knows it’s only because her mind has been taken over by the thought of the deliciously fresh and fluffy eggs in front of her. 

About a dozen eggs and one slice of toast later Hecate leans back in her chair, feeling much more content than she had been earlier that morning. Pippa is making conversation with the rest of the teachers, but Hecate is very happy not to be talking.

After a short while, something in the direction of Dimity Drill catches Hecate’s attention and Hecate can’t bring herself to stop looking her way. She glances down the table for half a second, before sighing and returning her eyes back to Dimity. She feels Pippa’s eyes on her at one point but she doesn’t really take notice. She can’t seem to draw her eyes away and then suddenly she’s biting her lip and she’s almost certain she sees Pippa’s eyes widen and she snaps out of it. Looks at Pippa, finally, who now looks a bit confused and rather upset. Hecate finds her hand under the table and squeezes it and Pippa gives her half a smile.

 

When they return to Hecate’s chambers, Pippa is almost in tears and Hecate can tell straight away. “What on earth is wrong?

“It’s nothing, I’m being silly.” Pippa says, wiping an eye. And Hecate feels her heart sink.

“It’s me, isn’t it? I know how awful I’ve been lately, Pipsqueak, I’m so sorry.”

“I just can’t seem to get anything right anymore. You’ve been so distant in our calls and I thought once I got here today everything would be fine and it was for about five minutes until I made tea that made you sick and then you didn’t even want to be around me and then you at least seemed happy at breakfast but you still didn’t talk to me and then you couldn’t take your eyes off Dimity, you looked at her in a way you haven’t looked at me for weeks and then I felt stupidly jealous, though I tried not to and I don’t know what to do, Hecate, I just want to help and I don’t know how.” Pippa’s eyes are teary and her lip is trembling and Hecate hardly knows what to say.

“Pippa I…” She addresses the thing she finds is most important that she clears up. “I wasn’t looking at Dimity. Or at least I didn’t intend to. I-“ Hecate realises she might be crying and feels absolutely absurd for it when she knows what she’s about to say next. “She was eating raspberries, Pippa.”

“What?” Pippa says, face scrunched in confusion.

“Raspberries. And they looked so good, I could smell them from across the table. I looked, but there were none left and I just wanted them so badly.”

Pippa lets out a laugh, out of relief more than anything. “Darling… You are ridiculous.” She says, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her, overjoyed when Hecate hugs her back.

“I know. I’m sorry. And all those other things, none of them were your fault. You have been more wonderful than I ever could’ve hoped. You have kept me sane and reassured me and I could not have done any of this without you.” She leans in and kisses Pippa softly and when their lips part, Hecate stays close so that they still almost touch. She kisses her again. And again. And again. Until suddenly everything feels right between them once more.

“Right, well, I will be back in a few minutes.” Pippa says, stepping back and getting ready to transfer.

“Where are you going?” Hecate asks, immediately missing the feel of Pippa’s lips.

“To get you some bloody raspberries.” She smiles, before dissolving into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still not sure how many chapters this will be, i'm thinking maybe five, but we shall see. thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you.” She looks up at her. “Always.” 
> 
> Suddenly, Hecate shivers and seems unable to even form words properly at the feel of Pippa’s lips, which continue to place kisses over her bump, and the feel of her breath when she whispers, and the feel of her fingertips, which are now tracing patterns up and down her thighs. Something stirs within her.
> 
> “Show me,” She whispers. “Show me how much.”

Hecate wakes up this morning after a particularly strong kick. It is the perfect alarm clock. She opens her eyes and gives a sigh of happiness remembering that she’s in Pippa’s bedroom at Pippa’s school. Finally, she’s on maternity leave and, of course, the obvious thing to do was move closer to Pippa, as she still has to work until the baby arrives. She’s not as nervous as she thought she’d be, staying here for so long. Having to face questions from unfamiliar students when she could barely handle them from her own. Her favourite question is still, _“Are you Miss Pentangle’s girlfriend?”_ Which still gets asked from time to time even now. She’s also rather fond of a lovely group of second years, who often bring her bunches of flowers and daisy chains and they cast silly spells that release sparks of colour into the air just for her. They ask her about her hair and what it’s like at her school and how she met Miss Pentangle and if she’s excited to be a mum. They also say that Miss Pentangle will be a brilliant mum, and Hecate always tells them how much she agrees. 

She squeezes her eyes shut and yawns, with the biggest smile on her face. Pippa is already risen and emerging from the bathroom, totally naked. Not an unfamiliar sight to Hecate, even in the most innocent of situations. Still always private, however. 

“I do tell you that you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen enough, don’t I?” Hecate asks, tilting her head, as she takes in the sight.

“I’d say so.” Pippa replies, not even looking up from her dressing table as her hair lifts itself into a perfectly smooth and bouncy, but not too bouncy, ponytail. 

“I hope she looks like you.” 

“I hope she looks like both of us. I hope she has your nose.” Hecate pulls her face and Pippa makes her way over to Hecate’s side of the bed. “You know how much I love your nose.” She says, stroking the side of Hecate’s face, as she leans down to kiss her nose and then quickly flicks her tongue over it before standing up properly again.

“You pity my nose. You give it more love and attention than the rest of me out of sympathy.” Hecate’s voice is stern, her eyebrows raised just a touch.

“Verity, tell your mother how pretty her nose is.”

“Verity, remind your mother than you cannot yet speak.”

“She can hear us though.” Pippa says, straddling Hecate and leaning down to kiss her stomach. “And when she meets you, I want her first thought to be _goodness, my mummy really does have a lovely nose_.” Hecate laughs, shaking her head, as Pippa adjusts herself on the bed so that she can lift Hecate’s nighty up over her stomach and place kisses on the bare skin.

“Pippa, don’t.” Hecate says, looking off to the side, pulling her nighty back down to cover half her stomach.

Pippa lifts her head, brows furrowed. “Why?” 

Hecate cannot give an answer, because she doesn’t really have one. She’s just suddenly decided that today she is too large and too lumpy and too _undesirable_ to be looked at so closely and touched so intimately.

“Hecate, you do know how gorgeous you look?” Hecate still can’t look at Pippa. “And how attracted I am to you, at any and every given moment?”

“You’re doing it again.” Hecate sighs.

“What?”

“Like what you say about my nose.” She says, finally making eye contact.

“Hecate Hardbroom, are you trying to bring me to tears? I have never loved any nose as much as I love your nose and it is simply because it is pretty and regal and _yours_ , and you better believe me this instant.” Pippa raises her voice, looking devastated that Hecate can’t see what she sees.

Hecate looks at her with tears rimming her now red eyes. It’s always been easy for Pippa to reduce her to tears, no matter the situation, so she certainly hasn’t stood a single chance the entirety of her pregnancy. “And as for my attraction towards you. I am astounded that you could ever think, after everything, that I could ever not want you.” Pippa uncovers Hecate’s stomach once more. “Especially like this.” She kisses just above her belly button. “How could I not want to celebrate the life that we created, by doing exactly what we did to create it?”

“I just feel so- so… Big.” Hecate says, turning her face away again out of shame.

Pippa’s heart breaks and she lets out a sigh. “Do you know why?” She pauses, looking deeper into Hecate’s eyes than ever before, it seems. “Because we made love. Heaps of it. This right here.” She kisses her stomach again. “This is what love is.”

Hecate finds she’s more moved by Pippa’s words than she realised, as she gives a small sniffle.

“Hiccup.” Pippa is nearly whispering now, moving down Hecate’s stomach with a trail of kisses. “I want you.” She looks up at her. “Always.” 

Suddenly, Hecate shivers and seems unable to even form words properly at the feel of Pippa’s lips, which continue to place kisses over her bump, and the feel of her breath when she whispers, and the feel of her fingertips, which are now tracing patterns up and down her thighs. Something stirs within her.

“Show me,” She whispers. “Show me how much.”

Pippa smiles, crawling up beside her on the bed. She kisses her temple and her eyelids and her cheek. She kisses along her jaw and down her neck and Hecate’s lips part and Pippa breathes, “So, so much.” Before finally she comes back up and kisses her lips, placing her hand gently on her bump. “You’re incredible.” She moves her hand down, slowly, tracing the purple, veiny marks that are visible at Hecate’s hips. “And wonderful.” Hecate’s nighty vanishes and she leans down to kiss her chest. “And beautiful.” Her hand moves down further still and Hecate’s breathing instantly becomes much heavier. 

Pippa stops, her hand teasing at the waistband of Hecate’s underwear, as she lightly drags her lips over Hecate’s nipple. Repeating the action when Hecate gasps. The skin around that area has been much more sensitive recently and Pippa is more than careful with her movements.

When her fingers finally slide beneath the fabric, Hecate allows her eyes to flutter shut, as she arches her head back slightly and Pippa kisses her flushing cheeks, all the way back down to where the flushed colour reaches across her chest. “Beautiful.” She repeats, whispering into crimson skin. 

Her fingertips soon reach warm, wet flesh and begin to circle, gentle and soft. “Magnificent.” She breaths across her sternum.

Bringing her head up again to look at Hecate, she inserts a finger and Hecate tries to hold back a moan, but she doesn’t quite manage. A grin makes its way onto Pippa’s lips. “Breathtaking.” She whispers, eyes wide and fixated on the witch before her, watching as she bites her lip and holds onto the bedsheets a little more tightly.

“You know how well you’re doing, don’t you?” Pippa asks, teasing a second finger at her entrance, which Hecate tries her hardest to thrust down on. But Pippa is persistent. 

“You know you’re doing such a good job, Hecate?” Hecate nods, almost frantically and Pippa slowly guides her second finger inside. “You’re doing the most amazing job.” 

Hecate brings her hand up to cup Pippa’s cheek, brushing her thumb over sweet freckles, before needing to arch back again, with a sharp inhale. She quickly bolts her head back up and curls her fingers around the back of Pippa’s neck, pulling her in and kissing her. Whimpering into her mouth at Pippa’s quickening movements.

“Pippa...” She trembles, breath shaking, voice needy. But Pippa only moves faster. And faster. Until Hecate can’t even make a sound. Until her hips are squirming and her back is arching at the release she feels and all she can do is reach for Pippa’s arm, the one that’s still at work, but starting to slow now. She squeezes at the skin beneath her fingers, never letting go as she continues to writhe and jolt.

Pippa brushes a strand of hair from Hecate’s newly flushing cheeks, removing her fingers from Hecate and bringing them to her lips. Hecate lets out blissful sigh when Pippa licks them clean and her muscles begin to relax a little.

“I need to get ready.” Pippa smiles, a hint of sadness in her face as she springs up from the bed. “I’ll see you at lunch?” Hecate hums in agreement, suddenly drifting back into a sleepy state. She’s no longer teaching at the moment, and despite enjoying being early riser, she decides she’s allowed to sleep a little longer today.

Pippa twirls and is suddenly fully clothed and making her way back over to Hecate. “I want you to promise me you’ll tell me next time you let your insecurities get the better of you. You know nothing could ever, ever make me love you less.” She says, placing a kiss on her forehead and then lightly touching her finger to her nose.

“I will.” Hecate murmurs, sleepily, eyes opening and immediately drooping again. “Love you.”

Pippa’s heart bursts at the peaceful sight of the two things she loves most in the world, and though it pains her to leave them, she vanishes into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lets her head hit the pillow once more and moves in close to Pippa. “You know how wonderful you are. You know I couldn’t do any of this without you.” Pippa stays silent. “Why are you so worried?”
> 
> “I’m not, I’m…” The next word comes so small, so faint that Hecate nearly doesn’t make it out, “Afraid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading this fic and to everyone in the comments and on twitter and tumblr for saying the loveliest and most amazing and encouraging things, they have all made my heart so warm and happy.

“Oh, now, what is all that noise for?” Hecate asks, eyes still half shut, as she makes her way over to the cot that sits a few meters away from her bed. Verity’s cries are constant and soft, until Hecate lifts her into her arms to sooth her, and she calms slightly. “My star.” She whispers, pressing her lips to her forehead, as she rocks her gently. “Is that why you insist on being up at this hour? Are you a star?” She smiles. “I think so.”

Hecate did not expect this. Even after months and months of Pippa reassuring her that she will know how to be a mum and she will be the best mum. She really did not expect to bond so quickly and so strongly with her daughter. She doesn’t even need all the fingers on one hand to count the people she truly loves and connects with, it is possibly the thing she finds the most difficult to do, and the thought of not bonding with Verity terrified her. For the first couple of days at least. It didn’t take long for her to be absolutely certain that there’s no one else with whom she’s ever had a stronger connection. It’s indescribable and even unfathomable. Something she was totally and utterly unprepared for.

She sits in the armchair next to the cot so she can comfortably feed her daughter.

Another thing she certainly did not expect and something that she was _very_ unprepared for, was that Pippa would be the one to be so nervous and so filled with the fear that she might do something wrong.

Verity stirs in Hecate’s arms and begins to cry again. “Oh Dear. Do you want your mummy? Is that it? Let’s see if she’s awake. After that outburst, I should think she most definitely is.”

“She doesn’t want me.” Pippa sighs, sitting up in bed, still aching to hold her baby. “She never wants me.” She’s not particularly sad with her tone, it’s more like she’s stating a fact, which only breaks Hecate’s heart more.

“That is not what she told me.” Hecate says, gently placing her in Pippa’s arms.

“Hello sweet girl.” Pippa smiles, stroking a finger down the bridge of her nose. “Are you sure you aren’t hungry? No? Just attention seeking?” 

“I wonder where she gets that from.” Hecate yawns, eyes already closed before her head hits the pillow again. 

“Whatever, Miss Silver Hat.” Pippa whispers, still smiling down at the life she’s holding, whilst Hecate presses her face into her pillow, trying to hide her scrunched up grin that Pippa can’t see in the dim light anyway. And Verity soon starts crying again.

“Hiccup.”

“She’s fine Pippa.”

“No she’s crying.” 

“I know, she’s a baby.” 

“Do you want to take her?”

“Not really.” She means it in the most loving way possible.

“But she probably wants to be fed again. Just, please. Take her.”

Hecate sits up again, sighs and takes Verity from Pippa, gently hushing her, before attempting to feed her once more. 

Not long after, Hecate stands to take her back to her cot and she’s sleeping soundly almost straight away. Hecate feels exhausted and also knows she doesn’t have too long before she’ll need to be up again. But she can’t sleep straight away, not when Pippa is so clearly upset. She lets her head hit the pillow once more and moves in close to Pippa. “You know how wonderful you are. You know I couldn’t do any of this without you.” Pippa stays silent. “Why are you so worried?”

“I’m not, I’m…” The next word comes so small, so faint that Hecate nearly doesn’t make it out, “Afraid.” 

“Afraid of what, darling?”

“I don’t know. Afraid of not knowing what to do. What if she needs something and I can’t figure out what or I can’t give it to her?”

“Pippa-“

“It’s irrational and I sound ridiculous, I know. Please don’t dismiss what I’m saying. I never in a million years thought I would feel this way.” Pippa says, sounding as if she might cry.

“I wasn’t going to. I was going to say that you are the most maternal person I have ever known. Throughout my pregnancy you took care of us, you talked to her, you gave her your magic. You did everything you could to prepare for her arrival. And the love that you have for your students is monumental. You keep them safe, you comfort them, you encourage them, you listen to them. You do everything a mother is supposed to do without crossing any boundaries. You can do the same for Verity. Only you get to hug her and kiss her whenever you like.” She says, finding Pippa’s hand under the covers, bringing it up to her chest.

“I just want her so badly. And now that I have her, I don’t want to get anything wrong.”

“You’re supposed to get things wrong. _We_ are supposed to get things wrong. Me especially. I always thought so, anyway.”

“Hecate, you’re a brilliant mum.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t.” She snuggles further into Pippa. Surprising even herself at how she knows exactly what to say in this situation. “Pippa, you need to come to me when you’re upset. You need to let me help you for once. And you get to hug and kiss me whenever you like too, you know.” Pippa lets out a quiet laugh and Hecate starts placing dozens of tiny kisses on her cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Pippa murmurs, turning her head to kiss Hecate’s lips.

“For what?” Hecate asks, pulling away for half a second before kissing Pippa again.

“Feeling like this.” She replies, rubbing their noses together.

“You don’t need to be sorry. You need to sleep. And we need to talk about this tomorrow.” She says, feeling her exhaustion truly take over. She brings Pippa’s hand up further and kisses it. “Goodnight, Pipsqueak.”

“Goodnight, Hiccup.”

***

Hecate wakes Pippa by kissing her nose and her eyelids and her forehead and when Pippa scrunches her face and smiles, Hecate whispers, “I’m going to have a bath, is that okay?” Pippa doesn’t really answer, just hums.

She’s grateful for the time alone and for the hot milky water with sprigs of lavender (she’s allowed to like lavender again now). It’s so relaxing she could fall asleep, but she can’t be too long. Though she knows Pippa is capable of handling what even Pippa might not know she can handle, she still wants to there to reassure her. And it’s so strange, she thinks, that for the first time in their lives, their roles seem to have switched. Pippa is usually the one to support Hecate even more than she needs, the one who builds her up when she’s low or anxious or worried. But what Hecate has only discovered in recent years is how insecure Pippa can be when overwhelmed in certain situations. More-so, when overwhelmed by love. It’s why she didn’t go after Hecate all those years ago. It’s one of the many silly and agonising reasons why they spent all that time apart.

When she’s about as relaxed as she possibly can be, telling herself she’ll just stay here for ten more minutes, she hears crying. And Pippa can handle it. Hecate has seen her handle it and would have no doubt about it even if she hadn’t. But Hecate still feels she should be there, just in case. Just to ease Pippa’s mind.

But when she’s pulling on her deep purple robe and heading for the open door, she sees into the bedroom and she lingers for a while.

“You are so tiny, do you know that?” Pippa asks softly, Verity’s fingers wrapping around one of her own. “You are so tiny and so pretty.” Verity is smiling and she laughs when Pippa lightly patters her fingers all over her face. “Why don’t we go and make your mummy some breakfast for when she gets out of the bath? Do you think that’s a good idea?” She pauses and concentrates on Verity’s face, which does not change in expression in the slightest. “Me too.” She nods.

They leave the bedroom and Pippa sings the loveliest and silliest songs to Verity and Hecate decides to take her time getting ready for the day. She does her hair by hand, she buttons up her dress without the use of magic too, and she wasn’t really planning on wearing makeup today, but she does it anyway. Anything to keep listening to Pippa, undisturbed. Anything that lets her spend time on her own with their daughter. Anything to help her realise just how capable she is and just how wonderful and just how much she was meant to be a mother. 

It almost makes her teary eyed. Knowing how good they are together. The three of them. With just a few insecurities between them to patch up here and there. When she makes her way to leave the bedroom, she lingers at the door there too. Sees Verity in Pippa’s arms once more and Pippa is swaying and humming and kissing and blowing small raspberries on her cheek. They’re by the table, where two plates of fluffy, golden pancakes sit, an array of toppings laid out in the middle. And Hecate knows this is the family she was meant to have. Knows that through everything she suffered, being scared and in love, being alone and still in love, reuniting and being so desperately in love. Everything has worked out as it should. And although there are still things to figure out, everything is going to be fine. This is what family feels like. 

This is all Hecate will ever need. This is everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s it like having a baby with Miss Pentangle?”
> 
> Hecate sighs. “Felicity, if this is another interview for one of your _blogs_ I’m quite busy at the moment.”
> 
> “No, no. It’s not.” She looks down at her fingers, which are fidgeting in her lap. “I just mean. What’s it like? Like really?”
> 
> Hecate still doesn’t quite understand the question and suddenly feels very stiff. “It’s… Well… I... I suppose… It’s… Nice.” She says, glancing back over at Verity and thinking she probably could’ve come up with a better word than _nice_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i'm adding more to this because i can't get Soft Mum Hecate™ out of my head and this idea with tiny gay angel felicity foxglove popped into my head so i had to write it

Hecate is in her office catching up on some paperwork that she really does not need to catch up on. But it’s something to do, and Verity is perfectly content to bounce beside her in her bouncy chair, which Hecate has enchanted to bounce all by herself. She might be one of the most powerful witches of her time, but that does not change the fact that baby supply manufacturers do not at all make it easy to put these ridiculous things together.

There’s a knock at the door, which is odd, with it being almost the end of break time on a Wednesday morning. Nevertheless, she opens it with the flick of her wrist. 

Felicity Foxglove stands just outside, looking awkward and shy and like she’s trying to make herself seem smaller by hunching her shoulders just a bit.

“Break time is almost over Felicity, what is it that you want?” Hecate asks, her tone calm, as she tries to look busier than she actually is.

“I know, Miss Hardbroom, sorry. I… Would it be okay if… Or c- could I talk to you about something?” Felicity stutters, shifting in the doorway. 

By now Hecate feels a little concerned. Felicity is a happy and enthusiastic student, Hecate’s never seen her look so timid. “Of course. Take a seat.” She says, glancing over at Verity and suddenly feeling quite shy. This is the first time she’s talked one on one to pupil with her baby present. Verity, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to have noticed Felicity’s presence and is still happily bouncing away.

Felicity sits for a while before speaking again, until it seems she’s found the right words. “What’s it like having a baby with Miss Pentangle?”

Hecate sighs. “Felicity, if this is another interview for one of your _blogs_ I’m quite busy at the moment.”

“No, no. It’s not.” She looks down at her fingers, which are fidgeting in her lap. “I just mean. What’s it like? Like really?”

Hecate still doesn’t quite understand the question and suddenly feels very stiff. “It’s… Well… I... I suppose… It’s… Nice.” She says, glancing back over at Verity and thinking she probably could’ve come up with a better word than _nice_. Something more along the lines of _it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me_ or _it’s the reason I get up in the morning_.

“So… You aren’t afraid of what people think?” _Terrified_ is her instant thought. 

She thinks carefully for a while, looks over at her daughter again, smiles at the brightness in her eyes and her perfect button nose, which so far does not resemble her own like Pippa had said she wanted it to, and she thinks about how she is still terrified, sometimes. But she wouldn’t trade it, this, for anything in the world. “It’s very important, Felicity, not to let other people’s opinions stop you from doing what’s best for you.” She thinks back on the past for a very brief moment before adding, “As long as it is safe for you to do so.”

Felicity tries to speak again, but she appears to be crying and Hecate bites her lip, unsure of what to do. She’s not often the one who students choose to tell their problems to. Still, that doesn’t take away her duty of care. “If there is anything you wish to confide in me, I assure you it will stay confidential. Not even the other teachers will know, not if you don’t want them to.”

The young witch nods, but Hecate can clearly still see that her heart is in her throat and she’s finding it very difficult to speak. 

“There is something.” She whispers, her voice straining. “It’s just hard to get the words out.”

The end of break bell rings and Hecate immediately begins to scribble something on a spare piece of parchment, 

_Due to unforeseen circumstances, Felicity Foxglove is excused from today’s chanting lesson._

She folds the paper and sends it off directly into the hands of Miss Bat. 

“Take as much time as you need.” She says, nodding reassuringly.

Felicity takes a deep breath. And then another. “I think- I mean, I know- I mean I… I- I’m like you. A- and Miss Pentangle, I mean. I’m quite sure.”

_Oh._ Hecate blinks.

Of course. She should’ve known that’s what Felicity was trying to say from the start. Of course that’s why she would ask those questions. Although, evidently, as she thinks back on the past once again, she’s never been too good at recognising this kind of thing. Even when it is staring her right in the face.

“Alright.” Hecate smiles, softly. “And is that okay with you?”

“I- I think so.” Felicity nods, beginning to cry again. 

Verity starts to cry then and Hecate feels her cheeks burning at the fact that she’s going to have to be a mother in front of a pupil. “Oh, now. Not you too.” She says, standing to pick her up. “Verity Pentangle, you cannot cry when you have a guest.”

“Her last name’s Pentangle?” Felicity asks, wiping a tear.

“Mm. Pentangle-Hardbroom. Though I prefer Pentangle, don’t you?” She says, beginning to think she suddenly might now know why Felicity is always so star struck by Pippa.

Felicity giggles and Hecate lightly rocks her baby in her arms, settling her again.

“You haven’t told anyone?” Hecate asks, returning to the original topic.

“No. And I don’t want anyone else to know. Not yet. I’ve never said it out loud before, I’m sorry for crying.” Her voice is soft, as she tries to speak normally again but it cracks on the last word and another tear escapes down her cheek. And Hecate understands completely. How overwhelming it all is.

“There’s no need for an apology. And it is only ever your own decision, if you do tell anyone.”

“When did you tell your friends? And family?”

Hecate contemplates her answer, trying to stomp down on her anxiety. She wants to be able to help Felicity through this. She wants to answer the questions that she herself was never able to get the answers to when she was at school. More than anything, she needs Felicity to know that everything she feels is okay.

“I… I didn’t.” She clears her throat, wondering if maybe answering the question would not help the situation. But she doesn’t want to lie. She wouldn’t know how to, not about this. And it’s not like she has anything to be ashamed of. She still has to remind herself that she never did have anything to be ashamed of in the first place. “Miss Pentangle is the only one who ever knew, ever since we were still just children really. In adulthood I suppose we let people put two and two together. We did not announce it. We got on with it. It seemed to be what worked for us.” What worked for herself, mostly, she thinks.

“I remember when word spread around the school about the two of you. I was really excited, and I didn’t have to hide it either because everyone was excited.” Hecate smiles at that. “And then Miss Cackle told us you were pregnant and it filled me with so much hope.” Felicity’s tears are gone now, there’s a twinkle in her eye and she starts beaming. “And the way all the other girls reacted really helped. If I do ever tell, I know I will still have _some_ friends.”

“Anyone who would choose not to be your friend simply because of who you are was never a friend to begin with. Remember that.”

“I will.” She nods, and there’s another question on her tongue, but it’s one she’s not sure she should ask. But then she looks at Verity and then she looks at her potions teacher and she sees how they look at each other and she knows she’ll get the answer she so desperately wants to hear. “Are you happy? Do you ever wish things were different?”

Trying her hardest not to hesitate, Hecate smiles. “I am very happy.” She says, whilst Verity tries her hardest to reach up to her bun, something she does often. Hecate blames Pippa. Babies like to copy what they see. “I struggled a lot in the past. I’m afraid I spend too much time wishing I was different. Or, rather, that I was not different.” She hesitates again, but manages to continue. “And I want you to know that you can come to me, Felicity, with any questions you have. Or if you simply want to talk.”

“Thanks, Miss Hardbroom. I hope I can be more like you one day. You’re so lucky.” Felicity says, looking at her feet, hiding her blushing cheeks. Because it is a rather odd situation. Felicity never knew Miss Hardbroom could be this soft. Not when she isn’t under the influence of a personality changing potion. She never imagined that she would ever tell her she wanted to be like her. Not to her _face_ anyway.

Hecate looks down, feeling awkward again all of a sudden. “You’re lucky too. You are a smart and brave young witch and you know who you are. And you have plenty of time to get to this point.” She says, lifting Verity a little higher for half a second. “Don’t spend all your time thinking about it. Definitely do not waste any time worrying about it.”

“I’ll try.” 

“Good. Is there anything else you wish to get off your chest?”

“I don’t think so. Not right now. But I can come and talk to you if there is?”

“You can. I’m sure Miss Pentangle could answer some of your questions too. Each witch’s experience is different. Ours certainly were.” She says, wondering if she’s maybe said too much. 

“I could talk to Miss Pentangle? About this?” She asks, face flushing just slightly.

“If you would like. She’s good with this sort of thing.”

“You’re good too.”

Not quite knowing what to do with that, she inhales, looks at Verity, who still insists on reaching for her bun, and says, “I think it’s almost lunch time for you, do you agree?” Verity hiccups. “I shall take that as a yes.”

Felicity watches and smiles before suggesting she joins what’s left of her chanting lesson and Hecate tells her, can’t quite believe she is telling her, that she can use the spare time however she wishes, considering she’s already been excused from chanting. 

When Felicity leaves, Hecate isn’t quite sure what comes over her. She feels an overwhelming sense of something as she looks down at her daughter. It feels like love and a tiny bit like fear but mainly, in this very moment, it’s disbelief. And joy and happiness and pride. 

She never thought she would get a chance to get to this point. To be like this. To be happy and in love with Pippa and with Verity and to be able to help one of her students in this way. To be able to give her the hope that she never had. 

She thinks back to her school days. To being small and scared and unpredictable with her magic. To not knowing what it was that she felt. To feeling alone, too scared to tell even Pippa what was going on in her head. She thinks back to suppressing everything. To leaving Pippa and living the next thirty years thinking that what she felt was wrong. Thinking that she was wrong. That she didn’t deserve happiness. 

No other witch deserves to feel that way, ever. And Hecate will make sure that Felicity never does.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa, almost certain she’s never heard Hecate shout in such an elated tone, appears by her side in an instant. “What happened?”
> 
> “She spoke. Verity spoke. Words!” She blurts, before realising she’s not used to being seen so visibly happy, not even by Pippa, so she tries to appear calmer.  
> \------------  
> in which hecate gets uncharacteristically excited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you tara for letting me come to your house and use your wifi to post this, not that you even know i'm writing this because you do not read fanfiction, nor do you even watch the worst witch. i love u anyway.

“Boo tick!” Shouts a high pitched and slightly wobbly voice.

Hecate gasps. “My star!” And then she’s shouting for Pippa, in much the same manner as the voice who spoke before her, her eyes wide and sparkling.

Pippa, almost certain she’s never heard Hecate shout in such an elated tone, appears by her side in an instant. “What happened?”

“She spoke. Verity spoke. Words!” She blurts, before realising she’s not used to being seen so visibly happy, not even by Pippa, so she tries to appear calmer.

Pippa gasps then too, her face lighting up. “Did she? What did she say? I can’t believe I missed it!”

“She said boo tick.” Hecate says, hands gesturing in excitement.

Slumping her stance slightly, Pippa sighs. “Bootick… Bootick isn’t a word, Hiccup.”

“No, it’s two. Boo. Tick.” Pippa lets out another sigh. “What aren’t you understanding, my star?” Hecate asks, brows furrowing as she looks back and forth between Pippa and Verity.

Pippa scrunches her face into a smile. “You’re very cute.”

“Pippa, she spoke! Our daughter said her first words.”

“Darling, I really don’t think she did. It sounds a lot like incomprehensible babble.” Pippa says, watching their daughter hum and create spit bubbles.

“And what, may I ask, is so incomprehensible about the word _boo_ and the word _tick_?” She asks again, unable to understand how Pippa is not taking this seriously.

“Comprehensible when separated, incomprehensible when together. We’re going to be late, why isn’t she dressed?” Pippa says, changing the subject.

“Sorry, I was rather distracted by her inconceivable intelligence.” Hecate utters, as Verity’s baby grow turns into a pinky-peachy coloured dress with small white polka dots. “There. All ready for her first meeting. I dare say she shall even do most of the talking.” Pippa rolls her eyes, it’s strange seeing Hecate like this but it’s wonderful too and she tries her hardest not to smile so much, before lifting their daughter into her arms and vanishing all three of them from the room.

It’s a meeting they had both been invited to, to discuss the new ways in which to engage young magical people in learning the Craft. And they’d both discussed who would be the one to stay at home with Verity. But the magic council insisted there was no need for that. This meeting would be the first of many, and therefore not too mentally straining, so all three should attend. Hecate knows it’s only really because the magic council, the department of magical education mostly, will do almost anything to make themselves look good in front of Pippa. Pippa finds this absurd, after all the council are who holds most of the power, but still, she uses their view of her to her advantage now. 

When they arrive outside the conference room Hecate begins to feel nervous all of a sudden and it hits her that she can’t believe she wasn’t already feeling nervous before now. What if Verity cries? That’s always been a possibility and every single witch and wizard in this meeting will know that, she knows that, but it still puts her on edge. What if she has to be a mum in front of people _again_? It’s ridiculous and it’s something she needs to get used to, she knows this too. Verity is almost a year old now, people _have_ seen her be a mum. Quite often actually. It’s just every possible scenario is suddenly crashing down on her.

“Deep breath, Hiccup. It’s all going to be fine.” Pippa reassures her, giving her hand a squeeze. “Shall I have her on my knee or do you want her on yours?”

“Will you keep her?” It’s really not that Hecate doesn’t _want_ her. It’s not even that she’s scared she won’t be able to calm her if she cries, she knows she will. But she still has this _fear_. And though she does struggle with it still, this fear isn’t even that she will have to be a mum in front of people, she can get over that in a heartbeat when she has to, and when she wants to. But Pippa, she supposes, looks more like a mum. More gentle and soft. It’s selfish, really, but she’s scared to feel everybody’s judgement on her. The simple truth is that verity is bright and bubbly and, at this particular moment, pink. She fits better with Pippa. The magic council will warm more to her with Pippa.

“Of course.” She says, turning her head to look at Verity who’s sitting prim and proper in her arm. “We’re going to go in this room now, darling, and it might be a bit dull and the people might be a bit boring but I know you’ll do your very best to make sure you keep smiling at everyone, won’t you? Alright. In we go.”

They’re greeted with a dozen _well mets_ and many cheerful _hellos_ said in too many variations of baby voice from the witches and wizards meeting Verity for the first time. They get lots of congratulations, and people even approach Hecate to tell her how lovely her daughter is and of course she smiles and says thank you to each of them, though it’s not something she expected to happen. These people do, after all, only really care about Pippa’s presence and Pippa’s opinions and Pippa’s brilliant ideas.

“As you all know,” A short, white haired witch begins, once everyone is seated. “We are all here today because in recent years there’s been a steady decline in the enthusiasm of magical children to learn and practice magic at school.”

The discussion starts. Many witches and wizards around the table speak up about what they think is wrong with the younger generation. They’re lazy. They’d rather litter the streets. Their powers aren’t strong enough. They simply refuse to learn.

“Perhaps,” Pippa starts, infuriated with the clear blame being put on the children themselves. “The problem doesn’t lie within the children at all. Perhaps we as teachers are simply not doing enough. I would say that, as the years have gone on and as the backgrounds of our students have become more and more diverse, we are not doing all that we can to fit their individual needs or meeting them where they are currently at in the stages of their magic.” It makes Hecate beam with pride. Pippa’s passion. Her consideration. Her ability to speak up and even blame herself when her own school is one of the few hardly even facing the issue at hand. She always seems to be a step ahead of everyone, never fails to surprise.

“But what about the children who outright refuse to learn?” One witch asks.

“I think there’s an element we are forgetting. Or rather, ignoring. As we have been for centuries, even before such a decline.” Hecate says, surprising even herself. “Home life.” She looks to Pippa, who gives her an encouraging nod. “Some children may be conditioned to feel they aren’t good enough before they’ve even performed their first spell. We need to stop putting so much pressure on them. Stop telling them there’s so much to live up to. We need to listen to them. We need to understand them. We need to _help_ them.” Maybe it’s Verity who has finally helped Hecate understand this herself. Maybe it’s her overwhelming need to make sure that Verity never feels how she herself had felt as a child. Maybe it’s the constant support she gets from Pippa, even more so now than when they were children, if that’s possible. Or maybe it’s the young girl still inside of Hecate. The girl who wanted to learn and understand but who was told she was never good enough. Maybe it’s even children like Mildred Hubble and, as of recently, Felicity Foxglove. But most likely, she thinks, it’s all of the above.

“Nonsense. Pressure is what they need more of. It works wonders.” Chirps Mr Hexman, headmaster of an all boys boarding school. 

Hecate sighs. “Am I wrong in saying that your school’s end of year exam grades, Mr Hexman, came twenty seventh last year out of all the magical schools in the country?” Mr Hexman says nothing, merely glares at Hecate. “Perhaps it is time to change your ways.”

The discussion goes on, they move onto ways in which teachers can motivate their students and make them feel more fulfilled with their learning and their school life.

Another wizard begins to speak. “There are some ideas I’ve been having on how to encourage pupils to partake in more extracurricular activities, such as broomstick competiti-“

“Broomstick!” Verity blurts, waving her arms about, completely cutting the wizard off.

Pippa squeals. Hecate blinks. And tries very hard to stay calm. Very hard. Really. 

Her whole body goes stiff. She thinks her eye might be twitching. 

“I told you! She’s a genius!” Hecate raves. “You brilliant, wonderful girl!” She stands, taking Verity from Pippa’s arms and raising her high above her head. “You are the cleverest witch of your age, do you know that?” Pippa stands to join them now, smile brighter than the sun, laughing at Hecate’s display that even she herself has never seen anything like before. “I never doubted you. I never doubted your brilliance, unlike _somebody_.” She says, but her smile is so wide and so pure, Pippa knows she’s only teasing.

“Pardon me, I never stated that she is not brilliant.” Pippa says, nudging Hecate’s arm. “I’m just glad I didn’t miss her first word.” 

Hecate goes to argue, before the wizard begins to speak once more, “Excuse me, but, shall I go on?”

“Yes, yes. Of course you should.” Pippa says. “But if you’ll excuse us, I think my family and I will be leaving a little earlier than planned.”

“Perhaps the ice cream parlour?” Hecate suggests, much more calmly that her previous words. 

“Broomstick!”

“I think she likes the sound of that.” Pippa nods. “Do fill us in on all that we miss via maglet and we’ll be sure to catch up before the next meeting.” She says, looking around the table of stunned witches and wizards. Verity repeats her new favourite word and Pippa’s nose scrunches as she giggles, before transferring them out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re painting! She really likes it.” Pippa exclaims, looking back at Verity, who is currently covered head to toe with some small and some much larger paint stains.
> 
> “So I can see. I can see that the rug likes it too.” Hecate utters, eyeing the dollop of bright yellow paint that sits on the dark green rug in front of the fireplace.
> 
> “It’ll come right out, I promise. You should join us, let your inner artist run free.”
> 
> “I don’t have an _inner artist_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month, especially to my favourite tiny witchy family, who, even though i created their story myself, give me hope

“What… Are you doing?” Hecate asks, uncertainly.

Pippa looks up from where she sits with Verity, where she’s helping her to properly hold a paintbrush, and smiles, a smudge of purple paint across her cheek. “We’re painting! She really likes it.” Pippa exclaims, looking back at Verity, who is currently covered head to toe with some small and some much larger paint stains.

“So I can see. I can see that the rug likes it too.” Hecate utters, eyeing the dollop of bright yellow paint that sits on the dark green rug in front of the fireplace.

“It’ll come right out, I promise. You should join us, let your inner artist run free.”

“I don’t have an _inner artist._ ”

“I absolutely beg to differ. You used to paint all the time.”

“Yes. A very long time ago.” 

“That hardly matters.” Pippa turns her attention back to her budding artist. “Verity why don’t you tell your mummy what you’re painting? You’re painting a r- a rain-?”

“…Rainbow!” Verity blurts, as Pippa beams up at Hecate, a smile tugging on her own lips when she sits to join them.

“You have paint on your cheek.” Hecate points out.

“So do you.” Pippa says, seconds before lightly dragging her thumb across Hecate’s cheek, leaving behind a smudge of bright green paint, right before Hecate can say, _I do not_.

“Pippa Pentangle, you are a bad influence.”

Pippa doesn’t reply, instead she helps Verity paint the orange stripe in her rainbow, which is coming along brilliantly, if Pippa does say so herself. “What are you going to paint?”

Hecate reaches over to run her fingers through Verity’s very dark brown, very curly hair that almost reaches her shoulders. “What do you think I should paint, sweet pea?” 

Verity lets out a very elongated _um_ before saying quite seriously, “A flower.”

“A sweet pea, perhaps?” Pippa suggests.

“A sweet pea it is.”

Hecate grabs one of her daughter’s paintbrushes and does the best she can with the chunky handle and wiry bristles and begins dipping into the bright chalky paints. She sees Pippa smiling from the corner of her eye when she uses her arm to shield her two favourite witches from looking at her work. A sudden burst of inspiration making her want to keep the end result a surprise. When Verity finishes her rainbow, Pippa suggests painting some butterflies, using every colour they used in the rainbow, with Verity naming each new colour they dip into. After, Pippa asks her what her favourite colour is and she replies _pink_.

“Of _course_ she likes pink.” Hecate drawls, playfully. However, last week, Verity’s favourite colour was yellow, and the week before it was blue.

“She’s been keeping up with the latest trends, haven’t you?” Pippa replies, tickling her daughter’s tummy, making her nose scrunch, as she erupts with laughter. “Don’t pretend pink isn’t your favourite colour too, Hiccup.”

“I do not pretend anything.” She says, still covering her own painting. 

“Of course you don’t. Anyway, how’s your sweet pea coming along, sweet pea?” 

“Hm. Finished.” Hecate says, allowing them to see her painting of not just one, but three sweet pea flowers. One tall and purple mixed with pink, one slightly less tall but slightly more pink and one much smaller than the other two, this one a much lighter pink. “It’s… Us.” She smiles, trying not to let her cheeks flush. She’s still always improving her confidence with such sentimental declarations. 

“Aren’t we lovely.” Pippa smiles, in her so-much-brighter-than-the-sun way. “What do you think, Verity?”

Verity claps her hands. “Pink!” And accidently splatters a blob of blue paint on the rug while she’s at it.

“That is quite enough of that.” Hecate murmurs, lifting the paint stains from Verity, Pippa, and the rug. Then lifting the paintings themselves from the paper, all vanishing into thin air.

“Oh no.” Verity says, frowning.

“Hiccup, wh-“

“One moment, please, Pippa.”

Hecate sits up straight, her fingers curled into her palms on both hands. When she opens up her palms, wiggles her fingers just slightly, the whole room fills with colour. The rainbow from Verity’s painting glows brightly across the room, as dozens of multicoloured butterflies float so gracefully around them. 

Verity gasps, pointing up at all of the butterflies, when one comes down to sit on her finger, a bright purple one, which she says a very polite hello to before it flies off again.

“Wonderful.” Pippa beams. 

Hecate smiles seeing their creations come to life and how happy it makes her little family. “Look.” She whispers, brushing a hand on Pippa’s arm. Three flowers- sweet peas- the ones that Hecate painted, grow from thin air and sit proudly underneath the rainbow, just like the three of them are sat right now. 

Pippa abruptly stands, brushing the creases from her dress, before she reaches down her hand, which Hecate takes, and pulls her up next to her. She doesn’t say anything, just pulls Hecate close and begins to sway, to which Hecate smirks and goes along with. They continue to sway, they break apart and come back together in laughter, they twirl each other round, as if there’s music playing, as the glow of the rainbow paints their skin with colourful light and Verity begins to giggle when a butterfly lands on her nose. 

“If this doesn’t say _inner artist_ then I don’t know what does.” Pippa whispers. “You give her the most wonderful memories.”

“We both do.” Hecate says, swiftly rubbing their noses together.

“I know, you’re just so unexpected. You always have been.” She laughs, shaking her head. “I suppose I’ll never get used to it.”

Hecate’s eyes twinkle, feeling as though she has managed to create something quite special. Quite theirs. “Good.”

When the butterfly leaves Verity, she turns back to her now blank piece of paper, picks it up and toddles over to her mothers, holding it out for them to see.

“Mummy. Put it back.” 

Pippa slides her hand down Hecate’s arm, as they part to face their daughter, proud to see that she did not stumble on her way over to them. 

“You heard her.” Pippa says.

“She gets her bossiness from you.” Hecate replies, taking one last look at the rainbow above her, the butterflies dotted all over the room and their family of magic flowers. She can bring them back to life whenever they want, she thinks, unable to admit that she doesn’t want to put them back just yet.

She waves her hand and the paintings become just that once again, and Verity is very pleased to see her artwork back on her piece of paper.

“Here you go.” She says, handing it to Hecate.

“Thank you very much, my star. Could I have a hug?”

After another very elongated _um_ , Verity says okay and Hecate scoops her up, kissing her all over her face. Pippa joins the hug, sandwiching Verity between them both, each of them laughing when Pippa blows a raspberry on Verity’s cheek.

Pippa hums contently, closing her eyes and nuzzling her nose into her daughter’s soft hair. And just for a moment, when no one but Hecate is looking, the rainbow reappears above them. Hecate beams with pride.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Verity is happily sat, surrounded by ribbon, occupied by her new enchanted train set, Hecate whispers, “Would you like to open your gift now?”
> 
> “Wait one second.” Pippa smiles, running into their bedroom, and soon back out again, carrying a small, blue velvet box.
> 
> Hecate pulls a slightly smaller box, a pink one, out of the pocket of her robe. “Happy Yule.” She says, handing the box to Pippa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is! the chapter that absolutely nobody asked for! the Pentangle-Hardbroom family Yuletide Special!  
> i really wanted this to go up tonight, so i haven't spent that long editing it, please forgive me for any mistakes  
> Happy Solstice!

Pippa is the first to wake this morning. She softly strokes her thumb over Hecate’s hand, causing her to sigh deeply, as she opens her eyes, smiling when she immediately remembers what today is. They both look down at the dark brown curls that splay out between them, belonging to a head that sleeps lightly half on one pillow and half on the other.

Verity had woken extra early this morning. Far too early, in fact. So early, that Pippa volunteered to bring her from her own room and into theirs in an attempt to get her back to sleep, which thankfully worked. And now, somehow, she’s still sleeping even when both of her mothers have awoken.

Hecate presses kisses to the back of Verity’s head, whilst Pippa softly strokes the bridge of her little nose, and when she blinks her eyes open it takes her a small while to realise, as she squeezes her eyes shut and yawns.

And then, just as Hecate whispers _good morning, Star_ and Pippa lets out a giggle, Verity realises.

“Yuletide!” She shouts, excitedly, making her mother’s laugh. “Get up! Quick, let’s go!”

“There’s no need to be bossy.” Hecate says, smiling through her unconvincing stern face.

“No guesses as to where she gets it from.” Pippa remarks, as she throws back the duvet covers, stepping into her slippers, as Verity tries to get down from the bed as quickly as possible, with Hecate grabbing her from behind and into her arms, before she falls off completely. She’s been walking for a good few months now, but currently she does try to walk, and climb, and jump everywhere all by herself, and she’s getting a little bit ahead of what her little legs are capable of - they have not yet conquered the big bed.

They walk into the living room, Pippa gasping, as she points out the presents that sit under the tree, Verity wriggling to try and escape her mother’s arms.

“Verity, look! You’ve got presents.”

“What a lucky girl you are.” Hecate says, placing her daughter down.

Verity hurries towards the tree, and before showing an interest in any of her own presents, she takes an ornament off the very bottom of it. One that Hecate has never seen before.

She makes her way back over to Hecate and Hecate can see that the ornament is a soft cushioned star. “Here.” Verity says, holding out the star.

“Thank you very much, did you make this?”

“She did. I may have helped. Just a tad.” Pippa beams.

“Squeeeeeze.” Verity says, clenching both her fists together as hard as she can, almost tumbling over.

“Squeeze?” Hecate asks, giving the star a squeeze.

As she does, magic appears to seep out, lots of light, warm magic. It forms together to make a ball and Hecate lifts her head to see the excitement on Pippa’s face. It’s definitely Verity’s magic, Hecate can feel it. The magic expands, and it appears to be forming a picture. A moving picture, the light constantly changing to show something new. She sees Pippa, who appears to be holding Verity. She sees them in the kitchen, preparing something. She sees Pippa set the table, before placing something else, some sort of cake, in the oven. She sees herself walk through the door, and this part she remembers perfectly. Seeing the effort that Pippa had gone to for her, after a particularly challenging work week. Being so surprised. She walks over to Verity, scoops her up to say hello. They make their way over to Pippa, Pippa smiles at them, Hecate smiles at Pippa, wrapping her free arm around her and they kiss. The light freezes there.

“It’s a memory.” Pippa says. “She chose it, she remembers that it was a surprise for you and how much it made you smile, don’t you Verity? We thought you should be able to remember it forever, through her eyes.”  

“Oh, it’s brilliant. The best gift I have ever received. Thank you very much, my star.” Hecate says, pulling Verity into a cuddle, looking up whispering a _thank you_ to Pippa. “Would you like to open a gift now?”

“Yes!”

 

When Verity is happily sat, surrounded by ribbon, occupied by her new enchanted train set, Hecate whispers, “Would you like to open your gift now?”

“Wait one second.” Pippa smiles, running into their bedroom, and soon back out again, carrying a small, blue velvet box.

Hecate pulls a slightly smaller box, a pink one, out of the pocket of her robe. “Happy Yule.” She says, handing the box to Pippa.

Pippa carefully opens the box, her eyes lighting up when she sees what’s inside. “Hecate, I love it.” From the box, she takes out the necklace. The pendant is rose gold and round, but in the middle is an intricately cut out star, which is just so incredibly Pippa. Pippa kisses her, says, “Thank you.” Against her lips and kisses her again. “Your turn. Happy Yule, darling.”

Hecate takes the box, a pang of excitement present in her chest. She never used to enjoy Yule this much, or get excited for it. But Verity has definitely brought heaps of magic to this time of the year for her now.

She lifts the lid, and when she sees what sits inside she gasps, very quietly, overcome with some kind of emotion. “Is it-?”

“Yes.” Pippa assures her.

“But, your mother-“

“She gave it to me when I was 18. I could never bring myself to wear it, it didn’t feel right. But now, now that I have you, now that we’re a family, it feels right that you should have it. Like it would somehow complete things.  And my mother wholeheartedly agrees.”

A tear falls down Hecate’s cheek, which Pippa wipes away, as she takes the hair comb out of the box. It’s silver plated, decorated with crystals and a cluster of sapphires in the centre. It’s exactly what Hecate remembers from all those years ago. Whenever she was invited to stay with Pippa’s family, back when they were at school, and Pippa would insist on playing with her mother’s fancy clothes and jewellery. And Pippa’s mother would always do their hair, both of them, and Pippa would insist that the comb be worn by Hecate, that it always looked so beautiful on Hecate. And when Hecate saw herself wearing it in the mirror, she almost, silently, a little bit, quite agreed.

“I don’t know what to say.” Hecate shakes her head.

“Say you love it. And that you’ll wear it today?”

“I love it. And I would love to wear it today.”

 

When Pippa manages to finally tear Verity away from her gifts, it’s time to get ready to leave for Pippa’s parent’s house. Verity wears a silver dress with a tutu skirt, along with a white cardigan and a matching hair bow. Though she keeps removing the bow, only to ask Pippa to put it back in for her straight away.

Hecate’s doing her hair in the bedroom when Pippa walks out of the bathroom, wearing a soft grey jumpsuit. “Would you?” Pippa asks, holding her new necklace. Hecate stands, making her way over to Pippa and Pippa turns her back so Hecate can fasten her necklace. She moves her hair to one side and when she’s done she places a kiss to Pippa’s neck, before walking over to her dressing table.

“Would you?” She asks, picking up the comb.

Pippa places the comb securely into the low, intricate bun that sits at the back of Hecate’s head. Hecate smooths her hands over her dark blue velvet dress, suddenly finding it a little hard to look at herself.

“You look beautiful.” Pippa tells her, and Hecate turns to kiss her.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Happy Yule!” Verity shouts for the hundredth time that day, as she enters the room, completely ruining the moment, but taking none of the joy from it.

“Are we ready to go then?” Pippa asks, scooping her daughter up.

 

Pippa’s father cheerfully greets them at the door, immediately taking Verity from Pippa, bouncing her in his arms. They all wish each other a happy Yule and gather into the dining room, where Pippa’s mother is setting the table.

“Happy Yule, my three favourite girls!” She chirps, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, before doing the same to Hecate.

“Oh, love, you look dazzling.”

Hecate laughs, never used to being complimented, no matter how many she receives. “So do you.” She says, looking at Pippa’s mother’s very pink, very ruffled dress that only she could pull off so well. “Thank you for having us.”

“Hecate loves her gift, mum.” Pippa grins.

“Oh! Darling, let me see!” Slightly flustered from the attention, Hecate gives a twirl. Pippa’s mother sighs, tears clearly pricking her eyes, as she places a hand on Hecate’s arm. “Well, I’m glad to see it’s back where it belongs.”  

Hecate stares at her, a grateful look in her eyes, just as Pippa’s father steps in with Verity.

“Nanny!”

“Hello, my favourite granddaughter! I’ve got a present for you, shall we go and see what it is?” Verity grins and nods. “There might be something under the tree for you two, too.” She smiles.

Pippa takes Hecate’s hand and Hecate follows them all into the living room, her heart feeling entirely and wonderfully complete.


End file.
